CARRIE: Healing the Wounds
by HORRORMANIAC19
Summary: 8 months after the "Black Prom Massacre", Sue reunites with the one person who can help her through the wreckage. CARRIE X SUE FEMSLASH! Rated M for Sexual & strong Language & themes, along with Child Birth.
1. Suicide

**All CARRIE characters © Stephen King &amp; Kimberly Peirce**

**CARRIE: Healing the Wounds**

**Chapter 1: Suicide**

**Date:** Saturday 1st February 2014

**Time:** 23:00pm

**Location:** Chamberlain town centre

It was a dark starry night over the town of chamberlain. A lot had changed throughout the town since mid-2013. At that time, all was normal for everyone, except one person. That one person was known to the world as: **Carrie White**. Carrie had lived a living hell of a life, even since the day she was born. Her mother: **Margaret White**, was a mentally ill, bible bashing fanatic that was so ill, she used her own daughter only as a bashing object, to take out her anger on, since Margaret was raped by her husband: **Ralph White**. She took her rage out for everything that went wrong in life on Carrie, even when it wasn't even Carrie's doing, even when Carrie had nothing to do with whatever situation she was on about.

Even at school since 6th grade, Carrie's life was hell. Everyone within her class, bullied her, led by **Christine Hargensen**. Even after her first period incident, they still carried on, Except for one classmate: **Susan Snell**. Sue felt guilty for hurting Carrie like that for so long, so Sue decided to make up for her mistakes, By asking her boyfriend: **Tommy Ross**, to take Carrie to the prom instead of Sue herself.

It was all going well at the prom, Until Carrie was crowned as the prom queen. It turned out to be a prank, That Chris had set up with her boyfriend: **William (Billy) Nolan**. They poured a bucket of cold Pig's blood on Carrie, causing everyone to laugh at her. Sue had tried to stop them, but was pushed out of the gym by their gym teacher: **Rita Desjardin**, Who believed Sue was involved in the prank. But that prank came with bad consequences. First, Chris &amp; Billy dropped the bucket on Tommy, killing him. Then, Carrie unleashed her telekinetic powers in a surge of extreme rage, as she killed nearly everyone &amp; destroyed the school completely. She also managed to get revenge on Chris &amp; Billy, which cost both their lives as an eternal punishment.

When Carrie got home &amp; cleaned up, she was then attacked as her mother tried to stab her to death with her father's butcher knife, thinking her daughter was a spawn of Satan. But all went wrong when Carrie threw an army of knives back at her mother, killing her. When Sue arrived, Carrie almost killed her too, but spared her after learning Sue tried to avert the prank, &amp; that Sue was pregnant with her &amp; tommy's unborn daughter. Carrie then threw Sue out of the house, as rocks came raining down on the house, killing Carrie &amp; her mother, while watched in shock &amp; sorrow, knowing she had failed her only true friend.

8 months on, after telling the courts that Carrie was innocent, &amp; that everyone was to blame for the **"Black Prom massacre"**, Sue's life had become harder, &amp; had been getting harder every day. Sue had chosen to keep her baby, but was being heavily over lectured by her parents &amp; sister, &amp; then to make matters worse, she saw a news report, claiming that someone had dug up Carrie's grave &amp; stolen her remains not long after she was buried, but there were no convictions, to who had done it.

Sue was presently walking down a street of the town, crying her eyes out. She had taken so much the months &amp; could take any more from her family, or anyone who tried to help her. She then ran off into town to hide, but then thought the only way to solve it all… was to commit suicide. As Sue carried on walking &amp; crying, she failed to notice a figure in a black hoodie, with black jeans &amp; black trainers was following her.

**(10 minutes later…)**

Sue was standing on the edge of the top level of a multi-story car park, staring back at the empty car park in tears, knowing this was her final moment alive on earth.

"_I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"_ Sue cried as she was about to fall backwards.

As Sue stood at the edge of the top of the car park, the hooded figure was just turning the corner, looking for Sue, when suddenly the figure spotted Sue at the top of the car park, ready to fall.

"_Sue? Oh god no! Sue, don't do it!"_ The figure said in a scared tone, as they started running towards where Sue would land if she jumped. As the figure ran towards Sue's landing point, their hood blew down, revealing their messy strawberry blonde hair, Green eyes, &amp; the face of the figure revealed to be non-other than the one person that no one wanted to remember: **Carrie White**. Carrie was lucky that there was no one else around in the area, so no one would recognise her.

Sue then closed her eyes, leaned back, &amp; fell from the top of the building, &amp; started getting faster, like a meteor that was about to hit &amp; destroy the earth. But then as Sue was half way down the building, she began to slow down. Her falling speed got slower &amp; slower until she gently landed on her feet, alive &amp; unharmed, right next to Carrie. Sue opened her eyes, to see she was still alive &amp; on her feet, this Sue really confused.

"_Huh? Wha… What just happened?"_ Sue asked in confusion.

Sue then noticed someone next to her, she turned her head to her left, &amp; saw Carrie standing right next to her.

"_Ca…Ca… Carrie?!"_ Sue said in a shocked tone.

"_Calm down Sue, I know how this must feel."_ Carrie said as she slowly raised her arm at Sue, &amp; used her powers to relax Sue.

"_You're lucky, her condition is still good."_ Carrie said before putting her down.

"_She? Oh, my baby, sorry."_ Sue replied nervously.

"_Sue, what were you thinking? What's with the suicide attempt?"_ Carrie asked with worry mixed with slight anger.

"_I'm sorry Carrie, I just… I just couldn't take anymore of all that had happened, of all that I had done to you."_ Sue replied, while about to cry, as she then hugged Carrie.

Carrie then floated Sue until she had pulled up her hood, &amp; got Sue in a bridal holding position.

"_Where are we going Carrie?"_ Sue asked in concern.

"_I've got a place where we can hide. I hope you don't think I'm trying to trick you for revenge." _Carrie replied sympathetically.

"_I know you wouldn't do that Carrie. Besides, I've had enough of my parents &amp; my sister thinking I need lecturing on how to be a mother, but I am scared that I may turn out like your mother, no offense Carrie."_ Sue replied sympathetically as well.

"None taken Sue." Carrie smiled as she walked off into the darkness, with Sue in her arms.

**To be continued…**


	2. Truth

**Chapter 2: Truth**

Carrie was now walking up a steep hill, on the outskirts of the town, with Sue in her arms &amp; with Sue's arms wrapped round her neck. Sue may have been 8 months pregnant, which meant she had gained a bit of weight, but that didn't matter to Carrie, she had her powers, which gave her some more strength at hauling things. As Carrie carried her, Sue began to feel a warm feeling inside, a feeling that made her happy. She was happy enough to know that Carrie was alive, but this feeling was getting warmer every time Sue thought about Carrie.

Eventually, they reached a small house at the top of the hill. As they reached the front door, Carrie helped Sue get on her feet.

"_So I guess this is where you've been hiding all this time Carrie."_ Sue said with curiosity.

"_Yep."_ Carrie replied with honesty.

Sue then noticed Carrie wasn't getting any keys out for the front door.

"_How are we gonna…"_ Sue asked, but the rest of her words were lost as Carrie used her powers to unlock the front door.

"_Forget I asked."_ Sue said as she &amp; Carrie went through the front door, &amp; closed it behind them.

**(Later…)**

After eating, &amp; getting dressed for bed, Carrie &amp; Sue sat on a king sized bed in the main bedroom, Sue was extremely curious about how Carrie was still alive after all this time, &amp; why had she come back for Sue.

"_So Carrie, how are you still alive? Last time I saw you, you made your entire house came down on you, surely that should had killed you."_ Sue asked in concern.

"_I know, but I guess since I have my powers, I guess they had second thoughts." _Carrie replied curiously.

"_I'm guessing your powers had kept in a catatonic state for a bit, &amp; I'm guessing after you woke up, you managed to use your powers to get out of you grave."_ Sue said logically.

"_Yeah, I was worried that someone would think that I was still alive, &amp; that there would be police searching for me."_ Carrie replied nervously.

"_Don't worry Carrie, The courts know you were a victim, more than everyone who died on prom night. But at some point we're gonna have to come on out from hiding at some point, but I'll support you if anyone still tries to turn you in. &amp; Carrie…"_ Sue said sympathetically.

"_Yeah Sue?"_ Carrie asked curiously.

"_Thank you… For saving my life again, me &amp; my Baby's lives again… &amp; I'm so sorry, for what we all did to you…"_ Sue said, almost beginning to cry.

"_It's all right Sue, I forgive you… But Sue, there's something I never managed to tell you, about your baby, before my presumed demise."_ Carrie said nervously, but in her best efforts to keep Sue calm.

"_My baby? Is something wrong with her? Or will something go wrong with her?"_ Sue asked in worry as she gently clutched Carrie, almost as if she was going to cry again.

"_No Sue, calm down… Well, not in that sense."_ Carrie said calmly, trying again to keep Sue calm.

"_Well what's wrong with her then?"_ Sue asked again nervously.

"_Sue… I think your baby is gonna have same powers as me."_ Carrie said nervously, but tried to be brave as well.

"_W-What? Oh god…"_ Sue squeaked as she then held her stomach, knowing soon, she would be giving birth to another young telepath. This caused Sue to cry again, But Carrie hugged Sue, to try and calm her down again, she even went as far as touching Sue's stomach to calm her down.

"_Carrie… Please… Help me…"_ Sue squeaked in tears.

"_Don't cry Sue, I am deeply concerned about this. Well, I could actually go as far as saying I'm interested. But only if that's ok with you."_ Carrie replied calmly.

"_Anything with you is more than ok Carrie… In fact, everything with you is perfect…"_ Sue said as she suddenly pressed her lips against Carrie's powerfully.

When Sue pulled off, Carrie breathed heavily. This made Sue worry, thinking she may have upset Carrie by doing something she had never done before.

"_Carrie I-I'm sorry, I-I wasn't thinking, I'm…"_ Sue apologized, but the rest of her apology was lost as Carrie forced her lips &amp; face into Sue's, causing Carrie to gently fall back with Sue on top of her.

"_No need to be sorry Sue, I take it you seem to have grown attached to me."_ Carrie sighed as they parted from their kiss.

"_I admit, although I bullied you, I had a secret admiration for you. But are you happy being a lesbian Carrie, if you wanna be with me?"_ Sue asked in curiosity &amp; wonder.

"_Mama may have highly disagreed with Lesbians &amp; Bisexuals, but I got over all that she used to say ages ago. &amp; yes, I do wanna be with you Sue, now that you've brought it up."_ Carrie replied in cheeky sounding tone.

Sue then smiled brightly, then she &amp; Carrie kissed again. Carrie &amp; Sue got into the bed, &amp; Carrie used her powers to turn off the lights. Carrie &amp; Sue kept on kissing until they eventually fell asleep.

**To be continued…**


	3. Missing

**Chapter 3: Missing**

The next morning, a woman in her late 30s, with Red hair lay her bed sleeping. On the table next to her bed, was a picture of her, with year from the school, including Carrie &amp; Sue. It was Rita Desjardin, Carrie &amp; Sue's former Gym Teacher.

Rita had been traumatized from what happened on Prom Night, but got even worse when she heard about Carrie's demise from Sue. She resigned her place, hoping to forget it all, but no matter what she did to let it go, she could never stop remembering Carrie, the same as Sue.

Rita then woke up from her sleep, just before the phone rang. Rita then picked it up.

"_Hello?"_ Rita asked in croaky voice.

"_Rita, its Eleanor."_ Sue's mother said down the phone in a worried tone.

"_Eleanor? What's wrong?"_ Rita asked in concern.

"_Did you see Sue anywhere last night?"_ Eleanor asked in concern.

"_No I didn't, why? Has something happened?"_ Rita replied in worry.

"_She ran off last night after we had an argument, &amp; she hasn't come back all night."_ Eleanor replied in worry.

"_Did you try ringing her mobile?"_ Rita asked in more concern.

"_She never answered to any of my calls, not even a text back. I'm worried something's happened to her."_ Eleanor replied in more worry.

"_Have you tried the police? I know you probably don't want them involved, But I guess that's your only other option."_ Rita said suggestively.

"_Your right Rita, That is my only other option, I'll see what they say."_ Eleanor sighed nervously.

"_Ok, I'll keep an eye out in case she turns up, or if I find something that may give us a lead on what happened to her."_ Rita replied calmly.

"_Ok thank you, bye."_ Eleanor replied before hanging up.

**(Meanwhile…)**

Carrie slowly awoke for her sleep with her new pregnant lover Sue lying next to her asleep, but smiling brightly. Carrie smiled, thinking how beautiful Sue looked. Sue's hair may have been a mess, but Carrie didn't care as she gently stroked her head. Carrie then moved her left arm down to Sue's pregnant swollen stomach &amp; gently stroked it. Carrie felt slightly down, knowing what her own mother was like to her, but was still happy that Sue would never be like that to her own baby, &amp; that maybe Carrie could play a big part in both Sue &amp; Baby's new lives.

"_I'll do anything to help you sweety, I'll help you &amp; your mother through life. I'll be like a good friend to you."_ Carrie sighed in a whisper.

"_Actually, you'll be a brilliant mother for her as well as me."_ Sue replied to Carrie who hadn't noticed her wake up.

"_Good morning Sue, Sleep well?"_ Carrie asked sweetly.

"_Like a dream Carrie, now that I've got you."_ Sue replied in happiness.

"_Sue, I hope I'm not coming in too much between you &amp; Tommy, I mean, I don't want to take too much of the life he could have had."_ Carrie said nervously.

"_Don't think like that Carrie, I think Tommy would be happy that you're still alive &amp; happy you're with me, Besides, I can't look after my girl all on my own. Well, I don't really want to be a single parent."_ Sue replied calmly &amp; kindly.

"_You're right Sue, I'm just over thinking."_ Carrie said with a brightening smile.

"_Sue, What are you gonna name your daughter?"_ Carrie asked curiously.

"_I was thinking "Carrie", but since you've come back, I'm not sure now. I do like Carrie, but I don't want to get your names mixed up."_ Sue replied in detail.

"_I don't mind Sue, I would just chose a different "Carrie" name to my "Carrietta" name."_ Carrie replied in surprise, learning Sue liked her name.

"_We'll see."_ Sue said smiling.

"_Carrie, I may need to ask you something."_ Sue said nervously.

"_What's that Sue?"_ Carrie asked in concern.

"_Carrie, I may need to get some things from my house."_ Sue replied nervously.

"_Like what Sue?"_ Carrie asked in concern, trying to keep calm from what Sue had just said.

"_I would say spare clothing as one thing, but mainly I need some stuff for in case I go into labor, I mean were not exactly close to the hospital are we."_ Sue replied logically.

"_And I guess you want me to go &amp; get the stuff."_ Carrie asked in concern.

"_We can both go."_ Sue replied kindly.

"_No Sue, you best stay here. If we both go, our cover could be at more risk of getting blown."_ Carrie said calmly, trying not to make Sue upset.

"_Plus Sue, When are you due to give birth?"_ Carrie asked curiously.

"_Anytime this month."_ Sue replied nervously.

"_Ok, I'll go now, I'll be back as soon as possible."_ Carrie said bravely.

"_But Carrie, What if I go into labor while you're gone?"_ Sue asked nervously.

"_Don't worry too much about that Sue, Just keep calm, Besides, My powers would sense if you were in labor, since your baby has the same powers as me."_ Carrie replied calmly.

Carrie then got up &amp; got dressed into her black clothing, &amp; went downstairs. As Carrie walked towards the front door, Sue followed her nervously.

"_Carrie, please be careful."_ Sue said in worry.

"_I will Sue, Just keep calm, keep confident, &amp; everything we be ok."_ Carrie replied brightly.

Sue then gave Carrie a list of things she needed to collect from her house. Carrie then kissed &amp; hugged Sue to keep her calm, Sue smiled as Carrie went through the door. Sue then sat on the stairs, gently stroking her stomach, she could feel her baby moving inside.

"_Don't worry sweetly, Mommy will be back, she'll make you &amp; mommy are ok."_ Sue said brightly to her unborn baby, but was still nervous whether Carrie will come back, or if something will go horribly wrong.

**To be continued…**


	4. Break-In

**Chapter 4: Break-In**

Carrie was walking down the street that Sue lived on, looking at the list of things Sue needed her to get. Carrie knew it was wrong to steal, Sue knew as well too, But at least for Carrie, it was all for someone who she knew, who had asked her to do so, &amp; for the greater cause of her new lover, &amp; baby.

Carrie approached Sue's home, but noticed Sue's parent's cars was still in the drive. Carrie then walked up the drive, she needed to hide. Carrie suddenly heard the door open, so she ran &amp; hid in a bush in the front garden. Sue's mother then walked out the door &amp; got in the car, still nervous &amp; worried about what could have happened to her youngest daughter, &amp; unborn granddaughter. As the car started up, pulled out of the drive &amp; vanished down the road, Carrie slowly got out of the bush, &amp; walked towards the house. Carrie then walked to the side of the house towards the back garden. Carrie was smart enough not to use the front door, knowing that if she did, her cover would be blown completely. Carrie looked around the top of the house looking hopefully for an open window, there was one, right above her.

Carrie then looked to make sure no one could see her within the area, then she levitated up to the window with her powers. As she came up to the window, she looked through to make sure there was no one in the house, luckily there wasn't. Carrie then climbed through the window, making sure not to knock anything over that would be evidence to Sue's family that someone had broken into the house, &amp; stole all their youngest daughter's stuff, &amp; their unborn granddaughter's stuff as well.

Carrie quietly sneaked into Sue's room, &amp; went into her wardrobe to find a case to carry the stuff in. she loaded it with clothing for Sue, clothing for the baby, wipes &amp; nappies, baby food, baby drink bottles &amp; the cot. Carrie then zipped up the case, &amp; got ready to leave. But as she was about to close the closet door, she got distracted by Sue's unworn burgundy red prom dress that Margaret made for her all those months ago. As Carrie stared at it, tears began to form in her eyes, as memories of the prom blasted back into her head, causing her to cry silently, remembering the trauma that she &amp; Sue had to face. When Carrie had calmed down, she almost left the dress to gather more dust, but then suddenly changed her mind &amp; grabbed the dress, &amp; went to make her exit out of the house.

**(Meanwhile at the police station…)**

Sue's mother walked into the police station &amp; went up to the counter to report their missing daughter.

"_Can I help you sir &amp; madam?"_ the officer asked Sue's mother.

"_We're here to report a missing person."_ Eleanor said nervously.

The staff door then opened to show the sheriff: **Otis Doyle** come through the door. Otis had been away from chamberlain, dealing with an accident nearby, only to come back to the destruction of the town caused by Carrie on prom night. He also made a testament at the White commission on what Sue had to say about what had happened. Otis then noticed Sue's mother at the counter, he was curious to see how she was doing, but also concerned about what they were doing at the police station, many months later. He went up to Sue's mother to ask them what was going on.

"_Excuse me Mrs Snell…"_ Otis asked calmly to the nervous mother.

"_Oh Sheriff, I need help…"_ Eleanor said nervously.

"_What's happened?"_ Otis asked again in concern.

"_It's Sue, she's gone missing since last night, she not answering any calls, she's not sending texts, I even called all my friends to see if anyone has seen her, but nothing, &amp; we're really worried."_ Eleanor said nervously in worry.

"_We're gonna need more evidence of your daughter's disappearance in order to begin a full length search though."_ Otis said logically.

"_But…"_ Eleanor's next words were lost as her phone started ringing, she then got it out of her bag &amp; answered it.

"_Hello? Not now sweety, I'm trying to find your sister… What?! What do you mean...? I'll be there shortly, bye."_ Eleanor said in shock, knowing things had just gotten worse, when she wished they couldn't.

"_Everything all right Mrs Snell?"_ Otis asked in even more concern.

"_No sheriff, I've just had a call from my eldest daughter, someone's burgled our house, &amp; stolen all of Sue's stuff from her bedroom, even the stuff she was preparing for her own daughter."_ Eleanor said in slight anger.

"_When?"_ Otis asked in shock.

"Just now, my husband &amp; daughter are there right now." Eleanor replied.

"_I'll follow you, I have a feeling whoever has broken into your house, could be why Sue is missing." _Otis said as he went to get his police car.

**To be continued…**

**HORRORMANIAC19 Message:**_**"Hi readers, Sorry for the long wait, laziness again, along with end of term work &amp; more Idea brainstorming. Next scene(s) may contain strong sexuality &amp; child birth scenes, so heads up, for those who don't like that. Rory out."**_


	5. Something New

_**WARNING: EXTREMELY EXPLICIT SEXUALITY SCENES &amp; SLIGHT LANGUAGE WITHIN THIS CHAPTER!**_

**Chapter 5: Something New**

Sue was looking through the window, in her nightgown, holding her stomach, trying to keep calm &amp; hope that Carrie would come back with everything, &amp; had not been caught by the police, or anyone who intended to hand her to the police. It was also getting dark, Sue had spent most of the day either sleeping or worrying about Carrie &amp; her baby. But also, while hoping for Carrie to return, Sue had something very special planned, that she wanted to do with Carrie.

As Sue kept looking through the window, she spotted a hooded figure walking towards the house. Sue then beamed into happiness, seeing it was Carrie as she pulled her hood down, while carrying all the stuff that Sue asked her get from her house.

"_Thank god, my babe is all right, now we can have some serious fun."_ Sue whispered lustfully, as she walked away from the window, &amp; went into the bathroom next door to the bedroom.

Carrie then unlocked the door with her powers, went into the house, &amp; again closed the door behind her with her powers as well.

"_Hey Sue, I'm back!"_ Carrie called as she placed the case &amp; prom dress on the floor, &amp; took off her hoodie &amp; shoes, but Sue didn't reply.

"_Sue? Are you alright?"_ Carrie asked nervously, beginning to worry that something had happened to her.

Carrie then slowly walked up the stairs to the bedroom where she &amp; Sue had slept, until she came to the door. Carrie then knocked on the door, hoping Sue would reply.

"_Sue? Are you there? Are you alright? Please say something."_ Carrie asked nervously.

"_Don't worry Carrie, I'm fine."_ Sue replied through the door, causing Carrie to sigh in relief.

"_You can come in Carrie, I have a surprise for you…"_ Sue said lustfully. Carrie blushed slightly, as her cheeks lit up in lustful red tone.

Carrie then slowly opened the door. When Carrie opened the door completely, her cheeks went even redder &amp; her face dropped while breathing heavily, as she saw Sue standing right in front of her in a hot model's pose, in a burgundy red bikini she found in the bedroom drawers earlier. Carrie could not believe what she was seeing, she couldn't even resist thinking how beautiful Sue looked, even though Sue was pregnant, that didn't matter to Carrie.

"_You like what you see babe? Cause I like what I'm seeing."_ Sue asked in a lustful teasing tone.

"_Y… Y… Y… You're… so… sexy, I love it Sue…"_ Carrie stuttered as she stared at Sue heavily pregnant, but beautifully elegant body, from top to bottom, as Sue walked over to Carrie a slow teasing pace.

As Sue approached Carrie, she couldn't resist the smaller teen's cute breathless face, &amp; decided to make it better.

"_I… I d-don't know w-what t-to say about this…"_ Carrie stuttered again in lust.

"_Well… maybe this will help you think of something to say."_ Sue replied, as she took Carrie hands, &amp; helped her undo Sue's bra, causing it to drop, revealing her pregnant swollen breasts, this Carrie feel like her cheeks were about to turn into blazing fireballs with love &amp; lust. Carrie knew that Sue's breasts weren't as big as that at first, but she understood that pregnancy does that to women all the time. But no matter what they looked like, Carrie couldn't stop admiring them, but not as much as she admired Sue.

Sue, still holding Carrie's arms, then placed her girlfriend's hands on her boobs, which made Carrie feel like her entire head was going to catch fire.

"_I am so going to hell for this…"_ Carrie breathed in a nervous joking tone.

"_Well if you are babe, I'm coming with you."_ Sue lustfully moaned along with the joke as Carrie began playing with Sue's boobs.

"_Besides Carrie, if sex was wrong, how else would humans continue to exist?"_ Sue rhetorically asked.

Carrie then smiled at Sue, knowing what Sue just said was right.

"_Come here you!"_ Sue forcefully said, as she forced Carrie's face into her chest between her breasts in a hugging lock, causing Carrie to lustfully kiss Sue's soft silky elegant skin.

Sue giggled &amp; moaned as she walked backwards with Carrie in tow. When Carrie stopped, Sue then helped Carrie take her black t-shirt off, along with her bra, revealing Carrie's small boobs, with erected nipples. Sue then grinned evilly, but lustfully.

"_My turn…"_ Sue whispered in lust, as she started tickling &amp; licking Carrie's nipples with her tongue, Causing Carrie to gasp &amp; moan.

Carrie stroked Sue's hair during the process. As Sue began to suck on Carrie's nipples, making Carrie's moaning &amp; gasping to increase, she sneakily glided her hand up &amp; down Carrie body, until she sneaked her hand down to Carrie's jeans, &amp; undid them, before Sue started kissing down Carrie body until she came to Carrie's groin level. Carrie started to feel nervous about she was allowing to do to her, but still wanted to feel something new in her life.

"_Carrie, are you okay going through with this?"_ Sue asked, hoping Carrie wouldn't be too nervous on what was going to happen next.

"_Don't hold back Sue, take me somewhere new…"_ Carrie lustfully breathed, wanting to feel a new feeling with Sue, no matter that Sue had hurt Carrie in the past, &amp; that she was pregnant with Tommy's baby, Carrie had never felt this loved by anyone.

Sue then smiled brightly, &amp; then pulled down Carrie's pants. Sue's face beamed with lust, thinking how beautiful Carrie looked naked.

Before anything else, Sue suddenly plunged her tongue into Carrie's vagina. Carrie let out the loudest gasp ever as she climaxed, causing her powers to send out a small shockwave which sent a few objects in front of Carrie flying across the room. She nearly fell back at that point, but sue held her from her back, supporting her. Sue then turned to see what had happened, then turned back to Carrie, with a giggling smile.

"_Oops…"_ Sue squeaked with a giggle. Carrie tried not to laugh, but it was difficult for the telekinetic teen to keep her true emotions in. Sue then got up &amp; lay Carrie on to the bed, &amp; then got down to continue tasting her.

Carrie continued to lustfully breathe &amp; moan, as Sue continued to drain her of her negative emotions, &amp; help her absorb new positive happy feelings &amp; thoughts. Sue then gave another lustfully evil grin while Carrie's eyes were closed, &amp; then began probing her with her tongue with extreme power, while quickly rubbing Carrie's clit.

Carrie's eyes shot wide open like a bullet being shot from a gun along with a another loud gasp, &amp; began shaking uncontrollably. She couldn't deny it, she was enjoying Sue making her feel so good from the inside.

As Sue got rougher &amp; rougher, Carrie could feel the pressure up from within her womb, like a bomb that was about to detonate in an explosion of extreme pleasure.

"_OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! SUE I'M GONNA…"_ Carrie squeaked, but then screamed in pleasure as her fluids blasted all over Sue's face.

Sue got up &amp; laughed in accomplishment, as Carrie's fluids dribbled down her face. Carrie was shaking in pleasure &amp; breathing as if she was suffocating. Sue climbed on top of Carrie, &amp; French kissed her powerfully until she caught her breath. Sue then lay down next to Carrie &amp; stoked her hair down the side of her face.

"_How did that feel babe?"_ Sue asked delightfully.

"_That was amazing… I love you Sue"_ Carrie breathed in passion.

"_I love you too, Carrie."_ Sue replied in happiness.

Sue smiled as Carrie gently rubbed her stomach, until she moved her hand down into Sue's bikini pants, &amp; began gently rubbing Sue's vagina. Sue gasped in pleasure, knowing that Carrie now wanted to try her.

"_You wanna go Carrie?"_ Sue teased.

"_I wonder what you're like…"_ Carrie teased back with a smile.

Sue smiled back as Carrie got up &amp; pulled Sue's bikini pants off. Carrie then leaned down, &amp; began tickling Sue's clit with her Tongue, Sue gasped in pleasure herself, along with a small shiver, feeling pleasured by her girlfriend's naughty side, that she had managed to unlock &amp; free. Carrie put her hand on Sue's stomach, as she began sucking Sue's clit, causing the baby to give a slight kick in Sue's womb. This made Sue slightly nervous about Carrie just did.

_"Carrie, what did you just do?"_ Sue asked in concern with slight worry.

_"It's alright Sue, I just used my powers to protect your baby, so nothing will hurt her, since we're getting laid."_ Carrie replied, causing Sue to smile.

Carrie leaned back to Sue's vagina, &amp; then plunged her tongue into it, making Sue gasp again. Since this was Carrie's first time having sex, she decided to copy everything that Sue did to her. Carrie then got harder &amp; rougher on Sue, as she rapidly probed Sue's vagina with her tongue.

_"Oh my God oh my God oh my God, Fuck! Right there, don't stop!"_ Sue squeaked in pleasure, as she began rubbing her own clit with Carrie kept probing her until…

_"FUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!"_ Sue screamed, as she climaxed her own fluids all over Carrie's face.

Sue then quickly got up, grabbed Carrie's face, &amp; French kissed her so hard, while tasting her own juices with Carrie. Carrie &amp; Sue then leaned back on to the bed, smiling at each other in pleasure &amp; accomplishment.

_"Did you enjoy that, babe?"_ Carrie asked Sue in a teasing tone.

_"I loved it, along with you."_ Sue replied in a giggle.

_"But oddly, I still crave more of your sexual side. Is that ok with you babe?"_ Sue asked nervously.

_"Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy Sue."_ Carrie replied happily.

Sue then smiled, then she &amp; Carrie continued French kissing, &amp; the rest of the night silence was broken by the sounds of Carrie &amp; Sue's orgasmic screams &amp; moans of pleasure.

**To be continued…**

**HORRORMANIAC19 Message: _"Hi viewers, I know this scene is extremely explicit, &amp; that I'm a dirty old git. I'm not sure that I'll get blocked, but there are many other authors who have done scenes like this, &amp; haven't been blocked, so don't blame me completely. If you have any objections to this, please feel free, to keep that objection to yourselves. Apart from that, hope you have enjoyed this scene. If you want more, let me know. The next chapter will be the birth of Sue's daughter. Thanx 4 reading, Rory out."_**

**_"P.S. This page has now been extended, so more naughty scenes for you…"_**


	6. The New Snell

**Chapter 6: The New Snell**

**Date:** Monday 3rd February 2014

**Time:** 06:00

**Location:** Snell Family House, Chamberlain, Maine

Eleanor was sleeping recklessly in her bed. She hadn't had a good night sleep, since Sue had gone missing, not knowing whether she had been kidnapped or killed, or even both.

**(In Eleanor's dream…)**

Eleanor looked to see nothing but darkness everywhere.

"_Hello? Is anyone there?"_ Eleanor asked, but no one replied.

Suddenly, Eleanor jumped back in shock, as Sue hit an invisible wall right in front of her.

"_Sue? OH MY GOD, BABY! WHAT HAPPENED?!"_ Eleanor cried in fright, as she noticed that Sue was badly bruised &amp; scarred.

Before Sue could answer, she started moving up the wall, as if she was being strangled by an invisible person. Suddenly, to Eleanor's shock, Carrie appeared out of the darkness, in her prom dress, soaked in blood, as she walked up to Sue with an evil frown on her face.

"_Please Carrie, I'm sorry!" _Sue cried in a choke.

"_SHUT UP YOU FILTHY BITCH FACED WHORE! WHY SHOULD I FORGIVE YOU?! AFTER ALL YOU &amp; YOUR PATHETIC HENCHBITCHS DID TO ME?! NO! THIS IS IT SUE! THIS IS WHERE I FINISH YOU FOR GOOD!"_ Carrie roared, as she drew her scrunched up fist back from a heavily injured crying Sue.

"_NO PLEASE…"_ Sue &amp; Eleanor cried.

Before Eleanor or Sue could do anything, Carrie's fist fired like a bullet, &amp; smashed through Sue pregnant stomach, in a gorifying explosion of Flesh, Blood, Bone &amp; Organs, as Sue's scream of pain echoed.

**(Nightmare flashes out in red…)**

Eleanor shot up Screaming in terror, before realising it was all a nightmare, &amp; began breathing heavily.

Sue's father &amp; sister quickly opened the door to Eleanor's room in shock.

"_Honey, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"_ Sue father asked in worry.

"_Yeah, what happened?"_ Sue's sister asked worry as well.

"_Sorry yeah, I did have nightmare..."_ Eleanor sighed heavily.

"_Was it about Sue?"_ Sue's sister asked in concern.

"_Yeah, I dreamt that I saw Sue getting killed, by the last person I would expect it to be."_ Eleanor replied nervously.

"_Who?"_ Sue's father asked in slight worry.

Before Eleanor could answer, the bed side phone rang. Eleanor picked it up to see who was calling.

"_Hello?"_ Eleanor asked nervously.

"_Mrs Snell, It's the Sheriff."_ Otis said down the phone.

"_Good morning Sheriff."_ Eleanor yawned.

"_I apologize for waking you this early, but was have found the DNA Identity of the person who burgled your house, &amp; possibly whoever has taken your daughter."_ Otis apologized &amp; explained down the phone.

Eleanor's eyes widened in worry, knowing she was about to know the name of her youngest daughter's kidnapper. Sue's father &amp; sister listened to the phone as well, knowing what they were about to hear as well.

"_Ok, who is it?"_ Eleanor asked nervously.

"_Carrie White."_ Otis replied blankly down the phone.

Sue's family went into shock, especially Eleanor, knowing her just recent nightmare, had become a reality.

"_Are you sure Sheriff? I mean Sue told me herself that Carrie White is dead. Are you sure there was no confusion?"_ Eleanor asked nervously again.

"_I'm sorry Mrs Snell, but no, that's what it came up as, Carrie White is Sue's kidnapper. We've got patrols searching the entire town as we speak, I'll have more patrols be investigating the outskirts soon."_ Otis replied in sorrow.

"_Ok, thank you Sheriff, Goodbye."_ Eleanor replied nervously, before putting the phone down.

"_I don't believe it."_ Sue father said in shock.

"_Sue said she killed herself, along with her mother. She was even buried for that matter."_ Sue's sister said in shock as well.

"_It would explain for why there were no evidenced convictions when her remains vanished. I never liked her mother, &amp; I bet she is just like her. But I promise you guys, If Carrie has killed Sue, She is gonna pay for what she's done… Dearly!"_ Eleanor replied in anger &amp; promise, before picking up the phone to tell everyone else she knew, who had taken Sue, including Rita.

**(Meanwhile…)**

Carrie &amp; Sue were lying in their bed together, completely naked &amp; snuggled up to each other in warmth, smiling brightly, after spending last night turning the heat of their relationship, up to maximum. They then woke up slowly &amp; smiled at each other, before sitting up together.

"_Morning babe."_ Sue said to Carrie in love.

"_Morning Sue."_ Carrie replied in love as well, before they kissed again.

"_Did you enjoy last night?"_ Sue asked in love again.

"_Loved it."_ Carrie replied in love again as well.

"_So Carrie, What do you…?"_ Sue asked, but the rest of her question was lost, as she grunted in sudden immense pain.

"Sue? What's wrong?" Carrie suddenly asked in shock.

She then immediately put her hand on Sue's stomach to see what was going on.

"_Oh my god… Sue, This is it, you're gonna give birth."_ Carrie calmly said to encourage Sue to do the same thing.

Carrie also sensed that Sue's water had broken, but no water came out of Sue.

"_R-Really? Oh god… This really hurts…"_ Sue grunted in pain.

"_Keep Calm Sue, Just go with the pain, and don't fight it. Just push when you need to, don't force yourself."_ Carrie said calmly.

"_H-How do you know all this?"_ Sue asked in surprise &amp; pride.

"_I did lots of research &amp; studying during the 8 months before I came to find you. I also spent most of that time watching you from within the shadows of the town, I'm sorry I didn't come back for you earlier, But I needed to bide my time for me to come back. Plus, I didn't want you to lose your baby from the shock of my return."_ Carrie replied with logical explanation, making Sue feel more amazed, &amp; proud of Carrie more than ever, &amp; love her even more beyond imagination &amp; beyond that.

"_It's perfectly fine Carrie, I'm glad you did what you needed to do, to help me &amp; yourself, thank you."_ Sue breathed with a bright loving smile.

Sue then screamed in pain again, knowing she could feel her baby moving slowly out of her womb, towards her vagina. It made Sue begin to cry with both sadness &amp; joy.

"_Carrie, you need to get the stuff you got from my house!"_ Sue cried in pain.

"_No, it's too late Sue, I'm not going anywhere until you've safely given birth. I'll have to get the stuff afterwards."_ Carrie replied calmly.

Carrie knew if she left Sue for even a minute in Labor, she wasn't sure if something would go wrong, &amp; she didn't her new lover in pain.

"_Ok, thank you…my babe."_ Sue cried in joy in pain, as she &amp; Carrie held each other's hand.

Sue screamed in pain again, as she gripped Carrie's hand so hard, Carrie felt her hand was gonna break. Carrie let out a small painful hiss.

"_Sorry Carrie, I hope that didn't hurt too much."_ Sue squeaked &amp; breathed heavily &amp; nervously.

"_I don't care if you break my whole right arm, it'll be worth all the pain, so you can bring a new life into the world safely."_ Carrie replied calmly again, causing Sue to smile brightly in tears of joy, before grunting in pain again.

**(Meanwhile…)**

A car pulled on to the pavement outside the front of the police station. Rita then got out of her car, seeing she was the driver. Eleanor &amp; the others were outside the police station, waiting for her. They wanted her to help, since she knew Carrie &amp; Sue just as much as they did.

"_I got your call Eleanor, what is it?"_ Rita asked in the most of concern.

"_Well, It's good &amp; Shocking news, the good news is we know who's taken Sue, The shocking news is who the kidnapper is."_ Eleanor replied in slight anger.

"_Ok then, who is it?"_ Rita asked again.

"_Let's just say, she was your favourite student before the school burnt down."_ Eleanor replied in slight anger.

Rita then thought for a minute to remember who her favourite student was, but her face then dropped when she remembered.

"_No. No Eleanor, It can't be Carrie. Sue told me herself that was dead." _Rita said in illogical shock.

"_I'm sorry Rita, but it's true: Carrie has taken Sue, &amp; most likely killed her."_ Eleanor replied again in slight anger.

"_What makes you think Carrie has killed Sue?"_ Rita asked illogically.

"_Sue's not answering any calls or replying to any texts. I never liked Carrie's mother, &amp; I feel after what happened on prom night, Carrie's now behaving the same way, &amp; possibly been like that to Sue."_ Eleanor replied in what she thought was logical.

"_No Eleanor, you're over reacting. I don't think Carrie would do that to Sue."_ Rita said in an honest tone, to try calm Eleanor.

"_How do you know?"_ Eleanor asked.

"_Because if Carrie intended to kill Sue, She would have done that on Prom Night. I know that because Sue told me after Carrie had died. Plus, if Carrie was pure evil, why am I still alive?"_ Rita asked rhetorically.

Eleanor was lost for words to reply, knowing what Rita was saying was true, &amp; began to realise it would be very illogical for Carrie to kill Sue.

**(Meanwhile, later on…)**

It had been over an hour since Sue had gone into labor, &amp; was ready to give birth to her &amp; Tommy's daughter. Carrie had not left her side for even a second. Sue was still in pain, but could feel her baby was very near to exiting her body, &amp; Carrie was using her powers to try &amp; numb out some of the pain.

"_Carrie… I… I don't know if I can push anymore..."_ Sue breathed heavily in tears &amp; pain.

"_Don't give up now Sue, You're doing great, come on. Remember Just push when you need to."_ Carrie said calmly to encourage her girlfriend not to give up.

After some more heavy breathing, Sue pushed harder, causing her pain to increase, as she grunted &amp; screamed.

"_Oh my god, I can see her head! Come on Sue, One last big push, &amp; she's out! 1…2…3!"_ Carrie said with shock &amp; excitement, as Sue gave one massive last push, causing her to let out the loudest scream while she gripped on Carrie's hand.

Sue suddenly felt her pain drop immensely. &amp; at the same time, she heard the most beautiful noise she had ever heard: Her baby girl was alive &amp; crying as she took her first breath of air.

"_Hello. Aren't you a little angel. Come on, mommy wants a hug."_ Carrie said very sweetly to Sue's little girl.

She then gently levitated her into Sue's reaching arms, ready to give her new born daughter a gentle loving hug. As Sue held her baby girl, she &amp; Carrie just adored how beautiful she was. She may have been covered in blood &amp; afterbirth fluids, but her mommies didn't care. Sue then kissed Carrie so hard, feeling so proud of her on helping her safely bring her daughter into the world.

"_Thank you Carrie, for helping me, for helping us."_ Sue said to Carrie in tears of joy.

"_It's what I'm here for Sue."_ Carrie replied, as she, Sue &amp; the baby hugged tightly in love.

"_So Sue, What do you want to name her?"_ Carrie asked in wonder.

"_I know I said I would name her after you, But I know a name that Tommy told me he liked, before he got me pregnant, &amp; I'm pretty sure you'll like it too Carrie." _Sue replied in happiness.

"_What would that be?"_ Carrie asked in wonder again.

"_Chloe, I think we should name her Chloe. Chloe Everett Snell"_ Sue replied in happiness &amp; determination. Carrie Smiled &amp; agreed with Sue, Chloe was a beautiful name, &amp; went with Sue's names for Chloe, as Chloe fell asleep in her birth mother's arms.

**To be continued…**


	7. Mothers & Daughter

**Chapter 7: Mothers &amp; Daughter**

**(Later that day…)**

Carrie was running a nice warm bath in the bathroom. Since Sue had just given birth to Chloe, Carrie needed to give them both a clean-up from all the dried blood &amp; afterbirth fluids. Carrie had just recently cut the cord between Sue &amp; Chloe, &amp; Put the peg on Chloe's half of the cord.

Carrie then went back into the bedroom, &amp; then came out again, carrying Sue in her arms, with Chloe in Sue's arms, crying. Sue was so exhausted &amp; tired from giving birth to Chloe, which is why Carrie was carrying her &amp; Chloe.

When they got into bathroom, Carrie gently placed Sue in the nice warm clean bath water, with a little help from her powers. Sue gave out a quiet hiss, as her vagina still hurt from birthing Chloe. Sue then let herself relax in the bath while still holding Chloe, as Carrie was going to give them both a wash down. Carrie used only clear clean water, as she didn't want to hurt Chloe in her bath, while still a new born baby. Carrie to begin with cleaning Chloe first, she then took a new soft sponge, soaked it in the warm water &amp; began gently washing the blood &amp; after birth fluids of her skin. Chloe cried at first, but then began calming down, &amp; even gurgled at her mommies. It caused Carrie &amp; sue to smile at her. Sue began giving Chloe a gentle tickle as Carrie continued to clean her, causing both all three of them to giggle.

**(Later that night…)**

Carrie &amp; Sue had spent the rest of the day, loving &amp; caring for their new daughter. No matter how much Chloe cried, whether she was hungry, bored, or needed changing, it didn't matter, her mommies loved her with all their hearts. They even thought that Chloe was so cute whenever she giggled &amp; gurgled or cried.

Carrie had just recently got ready for bed, while she had already helped Sue get dressed for bed, who was currently breastfeeding Chloe, so she would have one less thing to cry about while they were sleeping, but Sue was smiling happily, &amp; it tickled slightly. Carrie &amp; Sue didn't care even if they had to spend all night awake for Chloe, because they loved her, &amp; knew that she was their number one priority from the moment she was born. Chloe was dressed for bed, in warm ocean blue pyjamas with pink fishes pictured all over them, but had a nappy underneath, to prevent things from getting too messy.

As Carrie got into bed, Sue followed, with Chloe snuggled in her arms, soon to join the snuggling warm arms of Carrie as well.

"_Thank you Carrie, thank you so much for helping me, &amp; our daughter." _Sue said in joy, almost about to cry.

"_Hey, don't cry babe, It's the least I could do. &amp; I'm happy to be a mother to Chloe, she may not be my daughter biologically, but I don't care, I love you &amp; her, &amp; I'll always be there for both of you."_ Carrie replied sweetly to her lover, to calm her down in happiness.

"_Thank you Carrie, anyways, good night babe."_ Sue said quietly.

"_Goodnight Sue."_ Carrie replied as they kissed.

"_Goodnight Chloe."_ They both said before giving her a kiss each on her forehead.

The two mothers then snuggled up to each other with their baby girl, &amp; shut off the light for the night.

**(Meanwhile outside…)**

A man was standing outside the house. The man had dark brown hair, brown eyes, he was wearing a dark blue suit, with a white shirt, &amp; a yellow tie, with black boots. He was staring up at the window of the bedroom that Carrie &amp; Sue were in, with an evil scorning look on his face, it was John Hargensen: Chris's father.

John's Life had been hell ever since he heard that Chris was dead, from the prom massacre. Although he knew that Chris was a trouble maker, he didn't want her dead, &amp; after hearing what Sue had to say about what happened on prom night, he was disgusted with what she said about that everyone was to blame for Carrie's disaster of a life, especially Chris. &amp; ever since he heard about Carrie's grave being dug up, &amp; then later with Sue's disappearance, he was easily convinced that Carrie was alive, &amp; behind it all.

John then took out his phone, &amp; dialed Sue's home number.

"_Hello?"_ Eleanor asked through the phone.

"_Eleanor, I think I've found Sue…"_ John replied, in a normal tone.

As John continued to talk to Eleanor on where Carrie &amp; Sue were, he slowly reached into his right pocket, pulling out a pistol, believing he would be doing the whole town a favor: **By Killing Carrie.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Their Fate

**Chapter 8: Their Fate**

**Date: **Monday 4th February 2014

**Time: **05:00am

**Location:** Carrie's Hideout

Carrie &amp; Sue were snuggled up together asleep, with little Chloe in their hugging arms asleep as well. As they slept on, Sue began hearing a voice calling her name in her head.

**(In Sue's dream…)**

"_Sue? Sue? Sue…"_ a boy's voice called.

Sue found herself in a dark blank area, as she turned around to see Tommy standing in front of her, in his prom suit, but clean, without the blood.

"_Tommy?!"_ Sue said in shock.

"_Don't be afraid Sue. &amp; before you ask, I'm not alive, I'm just a dream that watches over you." _Tommy replied in certainty.

"_I… I understand Tommy."_ Sue replied nervously.

"_I also know about you &amp; Carrie."_ Tommy said a slight chuckle.

"_I'm sorry Tommy, but I can't hide it, I really love her more than a friend."_ Sue replied nervously again.

"_Don't be sorry Sue, I'm not angry or jealous, I'm really happy for you two. I would be angry if you gave up caring for her, even if she was still dead, but I'm glad you didn't. I know now that you may have had a secret crush on her when you still bulling her, &amp; when you were with me, &amp; I know your mother told you, But I know you will love &amp; care for her with all your heart, &amp; I know deep down, you will be great mothers to our little Chloe."_ Tommy said a happy tone.

"_You glad I named her Chloe? Because that is something you told me before Carrie or I found out that I was pregnant."_ Sue replied in a happy tone.

"_I wouldn't have minded if you named her after Carrie, but yes, I'm glad you have."_ Tommy replied back happily.

"_Don't be sad about me Sue, I know I won't be there for you, Carrie &amp; Chloe, but I'll watch over you from above, &amp; I know you, Carrie, Chloe &amp; the rest of your future family will make me proud. &amp; I know Carrie will help you with your powers as well."_ Tommy said with a bright smile.

"_Future family? My powers? What do you mean Tommy?" _Sue asked in confusion &amp; concern.

"_Good luck Sue, I love you, &amp; I hope &amp; Carrie have a great life together…"_ Tommy echoed as he faded into a bright flashing white light.

**(Dream whites out…)**

Sue woke up sniffing with slight tears, causing Carrie wake up slowly, who suddenly felt concerned about why Sue was crying.

"_Hey… What's wrong Sue?"_ Carrie asked in a whisper of concern.

"_Sorry Carrie… I… I just had a dream… about Tommy…"_ Sue sniffed in tears.

"_W-What did he say to you?"_ Carrie asked calmly to calm Sue down.

"_H-He said he now knows about you &amp; me, But he's not angry, he's happy. &amp; he also understands that I've liked you, even when I was with him…" _Sue replied nervously.

"_I understand Sue, I understand you couldn't tell me at the time, because you probably didn't believe it, &amp; didn't want to get picked on by Chris &amp; that, but that's okay, I love you just as much you love me, &amp; I will help you raise Chloe, &amp; love her too, as if she was my real daughter."_ Carrie replied back in kind love.

The two girls then hugged, when suddenly, Sue saw John standing outside the bedroom, with his gun raised up in front of him, ready to kill his target. Sue then gasped, causing Carrie to turn around to see the last person she wanted to see, as she started breathing heavily.

"_Hello Carrie…"_ John said with a slight growl.

"_I wish this could have come later, if not never…"_ Carrie sighed nervously, as she got up to protect Sue &amp; Chloe.

"_W-wha… John? What are you doing here? What do you want?"_ Sue gasped as she hugged Chloe tightly.

"_I'm here to finish what Carrie started. She killed everyone on prom night months ago, who didn't deserve it, but I'm here to get the last person she hasn't killed: Herself…"_ John growled.

As the two girls stared in fear, Sue easily figured that John was there to kill Carrie, just to get his own back for what happened to Chris.

"_I could have finished you long ago, before you even got back up, but you got lucky last time. You should have stayed in your grave, &amp; maybe your final death wouldn't be so painful."_ John growled again.

"_Wha-… What do you mean?"_ Sue asked in worry &amp; concern as she looked at Carrie, who was frightened, knowing she could die, but as much as she wanted to age's ago, she didn't want to now, For Sue &amp; Chloe's sake.

"_I knew she wouldn't tell you Sue… The police nearly got me, but I was lucky too."_ John sighed in a growl.

"_Tell me what? Carrie, what have you not told me?"_ Sue asked in concern.

"_W-When I got out of my grave, John was there… He vandalized my grave, he wanted to dispose of me his way, luckily I used my powers to knock him out long enough for me to escape, and I thought the police had caught him, so he wouldn't be still hunting me…"_ Carrie replied nervously to Sue, Knowing this might be her end.

"_Well you were wrong, I got away, that's why there were no convictions to who dug you up. But now it's time to finally put you were you rightfully belong: In Hell!"_ John roared before he ran towards Carrie &amp; his left fist swiped across Carrie's face, knocking her out to the floor, as her nose bled.

Sue screamed as Carrie hit the floor, causing Chloe to wake up crying. John then stood his right foot on Carrie's chest, pointing his cocked pistol at Carrie's head, ready to finish her off &amp; get his revenge for Chris.

Outside, Police Car Sirens then sounded as they screeched to a halt outside the house. Police officers, including the sheriff, came running out of the Cars towards the front door, &amp; began bashing it down. Eleanor, Rita &amp; the rest of Sue's Family followed, worried about Carrie &amp; Sue. Although Sue's Family believed that Carrie might have hurt Sue, Rita had managed to convince them that Carrie was nothing like what everyone else believed she was like.

Inside, John heard them, but didn't turn away from his intention &amp; position. The police came running up the stairs, but halted as they saw John, preparing to pull the trigger on Carrie.

"_John Hargensen, Put your gun down, you're under arrest for the grave disturbance of the White's grave!"_ Otis called, but John took no notice.

"_Sir, if you don't drop your weapon now, we will fire!"_ One of the officers called.

"_Go ahead, But Carrie will be dead by then…"_ John replied, as Eleanor &amp; Rita tried to get through the crowd, only to be restrained by the other officers.

They then saw in Horror: Carrie knocked out on the floor, bleeding from the nose, when John's foot on her chest, &amp; his gun in the direction of her head, With Sue sitting on the bed in terror, With Chloe in her arms crying.

"_JOHN, LET THEM GO YOU FUCKING MURDEROUS BASTARD!"_ Rita roared through the crowd.

"_IF YOU HURT SUE ASWELL, I'LL CUT YOUR FUCKING THROAT YOU PRICK!"_ Eleanor roared as well.

As Sue watched &amp; heard all the conflict, while hugging her crying Chloe, Sue then felt a surge of power &amp; rage powering up within her. Sue then released her right arm from gripping Chloe, &amp; slowly scrunched her fist, &amp; slowly pulled it back, as the nucleuses in her eyes began to grow bigger, &amp; her heart beats &amp; breathing increased.

John was ready to pull the trigger on Carrie. The officers prepared to shoot John, while Rita &amp; Sue's family was ready to embarrass the horror coming their way in terror &amp; tears.

"_Goodbye, Carrie White… FREAK!"_ John hissed as pressed on the trigger, when suddenly:

Sue was swung &amp; opened her fist in scream, as she sent out a powerful shockwave, sending John flying, as he crashed through the bedroom window, before falling &amp; crashing onto the hood of one of the police cars. Sue then passed out, as her head fell back onto the bed, with Chloe in her left arm, still crying.

The police officers, the sheriff, Rita &amp; Sue's family watched in shock from what they just witnessed, learning that Carrie White, was not the only telepathic girl in Chamberlain, &amp; that someway, somehow: Susan Snell, was just like Carrie.

"_It…It… It can't be…"_ Eleanor stuttered in shock.

"_Impossible…"_ Rita gasped in shock aswell.

The officers then moved aside, allowing Sue's family to rush over to Sue, while Rita rushed over to Carrie who was still knocked out, &amp; the sheriff rang for an ambulance, to take the two young girl's &amp; Chloe to the hospital…

**To be continued…**


	9. Goodbye

**Chapter 9: Goodbye**

Later that morning, Carrie, Sue &amp; Chloe had been rushed to hospital by the police, with their parents &amp; former gym teacher in tow. John had also been rushed to hospital as well, after being pushed out of the window by Sue's newly discovered telekinetic power. The police &amp; Sue's family had also brought all the stuff that Carrie had taken from Sue's home with them to the hospital. Carrie &amp; Sue were presently asleep on separate beds next to each other, in hospital clothing &amp; in a private room at the local hospital, with Chloe sleeping in a crib next to Sue's bed. There were armed police &amp; security guards, guarding the room, making sure no one else intending on hurting them, could get inside. Sue's family stayed next to Sue, while Rita stayed next to Carrie, hoping she wasn't too badly hurt from John's Assault. Lucky the doctor's &amp; nurses had good news about Carrie: She had only some leaking blood vessels in her nose, which would recover after some time.

Sue then moaned &amp; groaned, as she slowly began to wake up, with a massive headache.

"_Hey baby…"_ Eleanor said in a relieved tone, to see her daughter was ok.

"_Mom? Dad? Sis?"_ Sue groaned to see her parents &amp; sister standing over her in relief.

"_Take it easy Sue…"_ Sue father said calmly, to keep Sue calm.

"_W…Where are we?"_ Sue asked in concern.

"_You're in hospital now sis, we brought you, Carrie &amp; the baby here not long after you passed out."_ Sue's sister replied calmly as well.

"_Carrie &amp; Chloe… Where are they? Are they alright?"_ Sue asked in worried concern, before groaning from her immense headache.

"_Calm down Sue, their alright, Rita's with Carrie right next to you, &amp; the baby's right here, next to you too."_ Eleanor replied calmly to calm her daughter down.

Sue then looked over at Carrie, seeing she was sleeping, the smiled in tears to she was alive &amp; not with a bullet wound in her head, She was also glad that Rita was there for Carrie as well as herself. Sue gently held Carrie's hand while Carrie still slept.

"_Carrie… Carrie… Carrie…"_ A woman's voice echoed through Carrie's mind as she slept.

**(In Carrie's Dream…)**

Carrie vision was darkly blurred, with a bright white figure in front of her. But as it began clear, she saw darkness around her, &amp; the bright lit figure was her mother: **Margaret White**, in a white glowing version of her normal clothing.

"_M… M… Mama?!"_ Carrie stuttered nervously.

"_Don't be afraid Carrie."_ Margaret said calmly to comfort her frightened daughter.

"_Where are we Mama? Am I dead?"_ Carrie asked her mother nervously, expecting her to say or do something horribly violent.

"_No sweetly, you're still alive &amp; ok, John didn't shoot you in the head. Besides you don't deserve to die, &amp; I don't want you to die either."_ Margaret replied calmly.

"_What?"_ Carrie asked in concern, noticing that her mother was behaving rather differently to how she was before.

"_We've all put you through hell, when you didn't deserve it Carrie. I personally hate myself, for all I'd done to you."_ Margaret replied calmly again, but in a sad tone.

"_Don't say that Mama!"_ Carrie cried.

"_I'm sorry sweetie, but it's true. Don't be sad about me Carrie, now that I'm gone, even by your hand, I know you didn't mean to kill me. I was ill when I was alive, &amp; when I had you, but I'm better now, God has made me better, you made me better."_ Margaret replied still in a calm tone, causing Carrie to stare in wonder.

"_Carrie… I'm sorry, for all I did to you. &amp; I'm not mad at you for being in love with Sue, I'm glad that you've found the right person."_ Margaret said with a smile, causing Carrie to raise a growing smile along with her.

"_Thank you Mama, &amp; I forgive you, for all that has happened."_ Carrie replied happily, feeling like she was going to cry.

"_That's good sweetie, now go back to Sue Carrie, she needs you, and Chloe needs you, Miss Desjardin needs you, they all need you, especially your future children. I'll watch over you from Heaven, All I ask you to do for me… Is be Happy."_ Margaret said calmly, just as the light from above her began to slowly brighten up.

"_I will Mama, but what do you mean: My Future Children?"_ Carrie asked in concern.

"_You will soon see Carrie, you will see." _Margaret replied, before giving her daughter as gently kiss on her forehead, before letting go, as she floated towards the brightening light.

"_Goodbye Carrie…"_ Margaret echoed as she floated away, before fading into the light.

"_Goodbye Mama…" _Carrie replied in tears of joy, as the spreading light shone through the darkness.

**(Dream Whites out…)**

Carrie's eyes shot wide open, letting out a large gasp, as she shot up, but Sue &amp; Rita held on to her, to lay her back down on her bed &amp; keep her calm.

"_Carrie, are you alright?"_ Sue asked in sudden concern, as Carrie gasped &amp; cried, before hugging her.

Rita stroked Carrie's head, as Carrie &amp; Sue looked over to her.

"_M-Miss Desjardin?"_ Carrie squeaked as she calmed down a bit.

"_Hey Carrie…"_ Rita said calmly to Carrie with a smile, pleased to see that she was alive after all this time, &amp; most of all, safe.

Eleanor then coughed, causing Carrie, Sue &amp; Rita to turn towards her and the others, Carrie then felt scared, thinking Sue's family were hateful of her for taking Sue in the first place.

"_Um… I-I can explain…"_ Carrie squeaked nervously.

"_Don't be scared Carrie, why did you kidnapped Sue?" _Eleanor replied calmly.

"_I'll explain mom, If Carrie hadn't done what she did… I… Chloe would have been dead… &amp; Chloe would have even been born…"_ Sue interrupted.

"_What? Sue, are you saying you tried to commit suicide?"_ Sue's father asked sternly.

"_Yeah dad, But Carrie stopped me, I hid with her, we looked after each other, and she never left my side when I was having Chloe."_ Sue replied nervously but calmly.

"_What about when she broke into our home?"_ Sue's father asked in concern.

"_I asked Carrie to, since I was due to have Chloe soon, and we needed to be prepared for looking after her."_ Sue replied suddenly.

"_As crazy as it sounds, I actually think what Carrie has done is right. Despite the kidnapping, if she hadn't done what she did, Sue would have never got over what happened, &amp; as Sue said, probably she &amp; Chloe would dead. Thank you Carrie."_ Sue's sister said in surprised logic.

"_I agree, way to go Carrie."_ Rita also said, agreeing with Sue's sister.

Seeing of what their eldest daughter, &amp; Rita had gone with, &amp; some analysing, Sue's parents realised, &amp; were proud of Carrie for what she had done for Sue.

"_Um… Guys, what happened to John? I am curious to how he chose not to kill me."_ Carrie asked nervously but curiously.

"_He was going to kill you Carrie, but you might say… Sue saved you."_ Rita said, causing Carrie to grow extremely curious.

"_What do you mean? Sue was in no condition to get u-…"_ Carrie said, but was stunned as she noticed some objects levitating by themselves, but she wasn't moving them.

Carrie then looked to her left, to see it was Sue moving them, before putting them down.

"_Wha-… No… Are you kidding me?"_ Carrie Squeaked in surprise &amp; shock.

"_Before you ask Carrie, I didn't know I had them too. Plus, I remember screaming in rage at John, while swinging my hand, next thing I know, I'm out."_ Sue said to keep Carrie calm.

"_Well… it would explain more on how Chloe will have them when she's our age."_ Carrie replied calmly, with surprise &amp; slight delight.

"_John's here too, but paralyzed &amp; in a coma, He landed on the bonnet of one of the cars when Sue flung him out."_ Rita explained, causing Carrie &amp; Sue to feel nervous again.

"_So what happens to me &amp; Sue? I mean, I'm wanted for destroying the school, Sue's nearly done someone in, &amp; the police have seen &amp; heard what has happened."_ Carrie asked nervously.

"_Don't worry about any of that Carrie. That's all been dealt with. We spoke with the sheriff, &amp; he explained some things that had done, regarding what happened at the prom. The police had a call from a farmer, saying some kids were killing his pigs, &amp; he recognised Chris &amp; Billy as two of them, So the sheriff has decided, regarding what they were like to you, their treating the prom massacre as an incident caused by Chris &amp; Billy, as far as the police are concerned for you Carrie, You're clear &amp; free of all charges. Plus, knowing that you're mother died that night as well, I agreed to adopt you as my daughter."_ Rita explained, which caused Carrie to beam with surprise &amp; concern.

"_W-Why?"_ Carrie asked in her surprised concern.

"_Well Carrie, You've been through a lot, when I found out your mother's real behaviour, I was disgusted. Not with you for not telling me, but what she was really like to you. So I thought I could the mother you never had, who can help you have a happy life. Plus Carrie, I'm Infertile, which means I can't have kids naturally. But ever since I saw what everyone was like to you, I felt pain thoughout my heart, making me feel like what if you were really my daughter, so I adopted you, so you wouldn't have to go into foster care, or be adopted by someone you didn't know."_ Rita explained again, causing Carrie's heart warmth to increase.

"_Aww… Thank you Miss Desjardin… Mama."_ Carrie replied nearly crying in joy, as she hugged her new mother, who hugged back in tears of joy.

"_What happens to me too?"_ Sue asked in nervous concern, as Carrie &amp; Rita parted from their hug.

"_Don't worry sweetie, you may have paralyzed John, but you're not going down either. Besides, I wouldn't let that happen for your sake, Chloe's sake, or even Carrie's sake."_ Eleanor said calmly.

"_How do you know I wouldn't for Carrie's sake?"_ Sue asked in surprised concern.

"_We'll all be honest Sue, we've all thought you &amp; Carrie had a secret love for each other. Even when you bullied &amp; was with Tommy, You liked her more than a friend. We never said anything at first, because we didn't want to ruin your relationship with Tommy."_ Rita added into the conversation, as Sue then gave a relieved expression.

Carrie &amp; Sue then heard Chloe gurgle as she began to wake up. Sue decided to take this moment to practice with her powers. Sue Concentrated on Chloe, before Chloe slowly began floating out of the crib, &amp; into the air, until Sue reached out to hold gently, &amp; safely without dropping her. Carrie, Rita &amp; Sue's family were astonished on how Sue pulled it off that well, as Sue gently rocked Chloe to keep her calm.

"_Also you two, There was one other thing the sheriff considered that you two should do, since of what has happened here over the past months."_ Rita then added, causing Carrie &amp; Sue to feel nervous again.

"_W-what did he say mama?"_ Carrie asked nervously.

"_He said it would be best we left Maine, so that you two won't be targeted by anyone else like John, or whoever else intends to harm you."_ Rita said calmly.

"_But where we're all going, you two will love it."_ Eleanor added.

"_Where?"_ Sue asked in concern, while gently rocking Chloe.

"_Can't tell you yet, won't be a surprise for you, Carrie &amp; Chloe, just you wait &amp; see."_ Sue's father said in an undescriptive tone.

**To be continued…**

**HORRORMANIAC19 MESSAGE:**_**"Hello Readers, Rory Here, Very sorry for all the long waiting, But thank you for being patient. For the final Chapter, I would like some Ideas on where Carrie, Sue, Chloe, Rita &amp; the others will go. If you could help me, it would be a big help, thanks. Hope you like this chapter, &amp; look forward to the final chapter, which will hopefully be in early 2016, until then…**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS &amp; A HAPPY NEW YEAR! **_

_**Rory out."**_


	10. Future Thoughts (Final Chapter)

**Chapter 10: Future Thoughts (Final Chapter)**

**Date:** Thursday 7th February 2014

**Time:** 10:30pm

**Location:** Snell Family House

Carrie &amp; Sue were now at Sue's home, in her bed, thinking &amp; speaking to each other about their future, with Chloe asleep in her crib next to the bed. Most of the stuff in the room was gone, as it had all be packed up, ready for moving into some moving vans for the next day, as it was their final night in chamberlain, before moving away. Carrie &amp; Sue had learned from Rita &amp; Sue's family, they would moving to a beautiful resort, owned by more relatives of the Snell Family, in Florida, where also more relatives of Rita were there too. Sue gently caressed &amp; stroked Carrie's elegant skin, while staring at her with a bright smile on her face, as Carrie showed it back, knowing that their lives were finally turning out for the best. As she stroked Carrie, Carrie could feel both their powers, gently pulsing against each other's.

"_This is it Carrie, tomorrow, we won't be stuck here anymore, we'll be travelling for a while, but soon, we'll be somewhere great…"_ Sue whispered in happiness.

"_I know Sue, It will be great for all of us, &amp; it will be a great place to raise Chloe."_ Carrie replied in delight.

"_Carrie, There is something that has bothered me for a bit."_ Sue said in concern.

"_What's that Sue?"_ Carrie asked in concern.

"_When I dreamt about Tommy, he said something about you, me, Chloe… &amp; our future children, I'm not sure what he was talking about."_ Sue replied, still in concern.

"_Funny… Mama said exactly that to me as well when I was making peace with her."_ Carrie said in surprised concern.

"_I wonder though… Will we be raising more children other than Chloe?"_ Sue asked in concern.

"_I don't know Sue, but whatever happens concerning that, I think it would be good for us, raising our future family together."_ Carrie said nervously, but confidently.

Sue smiled in such happiness, seeing that Carrie was no longer being as nervous &amp; afraid as she used to be, Sue felt slightly upset inside, feeling that maybe, one version of Carrie had died, but in most cases, it was for the best. Sue then kissed Carrie in her strong passion, knowing that Carrie's old self, could rest in peace, while her new self would live on with Sue, for the rest of their lives.

"_I still can't believe I was just like you all along, having special powers…"_ Sue said in passionate surprise.

"_I knew there were others in the world with powers like me, but I never knew one of them was right next to me all along. I still don't understand how my powers didn't sense yours from when I first met you. But it would explain more on how Chloe has hers. I'm glad that I know about them now, cause maybe now, we can both learn &amp; practice more on our special talents together."_ Carrie replied happily.

"_It's what's best for us Carrie, &amp; for Chloe &amp; our future family, if they have them."_ Sue replied back happily as well.

"_Yeah… well, we better get some sleep, we've got a big future to look forward to, good night Sue… my love."_ Carrie said sweetly, before falling asleep.

"_Good night Carrie… My babe… Or maybe I could say… My future Bride."_ Sue said before stroking Carrie's hair as she slept, &amp; then falling asleep herself.

**THE END…**

**HORRORMANIAC19 Message:**_**"Hi Viewers, Rory here, I hope you have enjoyed my story, &amp; will enjoy my other stories. But be happy, this is not the end of my Carrie stories, There will be more, based around this franchise. But if you have any Carrie story requests or ideas, please send me a comment or private message me, Thank you. Rory out…"**_


	11. What's Next? (After Credit Teasers)

**Chapter 11: What's next? (After Credit Teasers)**

Back at the hospital, John lay in his hospital bed unconscious, not to mention, the doctors had said, due to his injury from Sue, meaning he was paralyzed, &amp; would never walk again. Outside Sheriff Otis Doyle, was outside staring at him. Otis had been informed that Carrie &amp; Sue's families would be leaving for Florida shortly, but he had also been discussing with the police &amp; the court, to determine his future or fate, for his crimes of attempted murder, depending also what would be best for condition. If John was not guilty enough, for his past crimes, due to Chris's death, he would spend the rest of his life, disabled, in a wheelchair. But if he was pronounced guilty, he would be either, sentenced to life imprisonment, or get the death penalty, of the electric chair. Whatever was to happen, John couldn't turn away from his future, for making the same failures as his daughter…

**(Meanwhile…)**

A convoy of two cars &amp; five moving trucks, were making their way out of the town. In the first car, were Sue's parents in the front of the car, with Sue's sister in the back. In the second car, was Rita, with Carrie, Sue &amp; baby Chloe, as the convoy drove its way past the Chamberlain cemetery.

All the graves were quiet, &amp; even Carrie's former grave, had been cleared up, &amp; had a new gravestone put in place, with only Margaret's name &amp; dates of birth &amp; death, when suddenly…

**A bloody &amp; muddy hand &amp; arm, burst out of the ground…**


End file.
